A Dangerous Union
A Dangerous Union (死ね悟空!!地獄から蘇る強敵たち, Shine Goku!! Jigoku kara yomigaeru kyoteki-tachi) is the second episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. It first aired on April 16, 1997. Its original American air date was July 24, 2004. Summary The episode begins at Mount Paozu, at Chi-Chi's house, with Chi-Chi's and Gohan's houses shown right next door to each other. Pan wonders where Trunks is, and when he finally arrives, she runs to the door. Trunks shows up badly beaten and claims that Android 17 attacked him. As everyone runs to the door, they see a strange hole in the sky. Goku senses something evil from it, and then he is contacted by King Kai, who is still on Grand Kai's planet and still dead. He informs Goku that Earth and Hell have had some sort of warp whole bring the two of them together. Seeing the hole, the Z Fighters get ready to fight while the people of the Earth wonder what it is. Android 17 sits on a mountain and strange messages are coming into his head. They say that there are two of him separated by time and space, but soon they will be reunited. In Hell, we see another Android 17 that was built by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. He has caused the rift to open, so some of the people claim it is the end of the world. King Furry tries to keep the people calm, but nobody wants to listen to him. They run from the cities instead. Android 17 meanwhile continues to grow more evil, and he says that Earth is in for a shock that was never seen before. ]] In Hell, the two doctors celebrate their new union, and Dr. Gero says it has always been his plan to replace humanity with new cybernetic people. Dr. Gero says that a small probe he created in Hell was able to slip through and attach to Android 17 allowing him to control the original Android 17. They also plan on setting Goku up with a few old friends. Back at Chi-Chi's house, Trunks finally wakes up, but he gets bombarded by questions. He tells everyone that he was on his way to Goku's when 17 attacked him. He managed to save himself and the driver, but Android 17 left a message that Goku must go to Hell or Earth will be taken over by villains from Hell. Goku agrees to go to Hell because every villain that the Saiyans ever beat was coming to Earth, and he agrees to go alone when he sees the Red Ribbon Army, the Androids, General Rilldo, Frieza's minions, and many more attacking Earth. He also wants to go to see if Cell and Frieza have managed to get any stronger. Pan wants to go with Goku, but Bulma manages to convince her otherwise. Goten gets attacked by Babidi's henchmen. At first he easily wins over Pui Pui, but when Yakon takes him by surprise, Trunks manages to come in and save him. Elsewhere, Mr. Satan is being chased by the Red Ribbon Army, but Pan comes along and beats them with one blow. Goku arrives in Hell and finds the prisoners all tied up. He is also greeted by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. They have Android 17 attack Goku, but when Goku proves to be stronger they rush through the portal and get Goku trapped in Hell with Super Perfect Cell and Frieza, and Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero mock Goku. As the others see the hole disappear, they wonder how Goku will get home, but Mr. Satan believes he will find some way of getting home. Can Goku manage to beat Super Perfect Cell and Frieza and find a way home, and what will the 2 doctors do now that they are free from Hell? Find out on the next GT episode. Trivia *A building featuring "GT" can be seen directly before Hell opens up and a "GT" cafe can be seen when Goten and Trunks team up. *Among the cameos in this episode are: Raditz, Cooler, Major Metallitron, Android 19, Pui Pui, Yakon, Jeice, General Rilldo, Babidi, Recoome, Cui, Guldo, King Cold, Staff Officer Black (complete with Red Ribbon Battle Jacket), Dodoria, Zarbon, Captain Yellow, General Blue, and of course, Frieza and Cell (who do more than cameo in the next episode). **This is the first and only time Cooler appeared in the anime. Before this, he only appeared in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. **Despite having been stated by Goku to be a resident of Hell in the ending of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Broly does not appear. *It is unknown how Trunks knows what Android 17 looks like, as this incarnation of Trunks (as opposed to Future Trunks) was a baby at the time when the androids appeared, although it is possible that the other Z Fighters told him stories about Android 18's brother. In the original Japanese version, he states he can tell it is 17 due to him possessing a ki similar to that of Android 18, though this causes a plot hole as it is established in the Androids Saga that the artificial ki of an Android cannot be sensed. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT